This invention relates to techniques for maintaining information about material on the World Wide Web, and more particularly to methods for maintaining such information for the purpose of facilitating the retrieval of Web pages of interest to a user which relate to electronic commerce.
The Internet, of which the World Wide Web is a part, consists of a series of interlinked computer networks and servers around the world. Users of one server or network which is connected to the Internet may send information to, or access information on, any other network or server connected to the Internet by the use of various computer programs which allow such access, such as Web browsers. The information is sent to or received from a network or server in the form of packets of data.
The World Wide Web portion of the Internet consists of a subset of interconnected Internet sites which are characterized by containing information in a format suitable for graphical display on a computer screen. Each site may consist of one or more separate pages. Pages in turn frequently contain links to other pages within the site, or to pages in other Web sites, facilitating the user""s rapid movement from one page or site to another.
Among the many sites on the Web are sites which are designed for electronic commerce purposes such as the sale of goods or services. Each such site may be located entirely on a single server, or may be divided between different servers. Electronic commerce is a fast-growing component of Web use.
The Web is so large that users frequently call upon specialized programs such as Web browsers or search engines to help them locate information of interest on the Web. These specialized programs may analyze information about Web sites in a variety of ways, select a set of Web addresses that are expected to meet the user""s criteria, and present this list, often in rank order, to the user. Or the specialized program may directly connect the user to the address selected as meeting the user""s criteria.
As the Web has grown larger, search engines and other methods of locating relevant pages or sites have become increasingly useful. This is true for potential purchasers of goods or services just as for other users. However, current methods of retrieving Web pages or sites of potential use all have significant shortcomings.
In order to provide a user with a useful list of Web pages devoted to electronic commerce that may be of interest to him, it is useful to be able to select in as efficient and accurate a manner as possible, from among the vast quantity of Web pages, pages which are parts of sites that permit the purchase of goods or services, or other electronic transactions. This is true for at least two reasons.
First, to the extent that it is not possible efficiently and accurately to select pages which are part of sites from which electronic commerce can be carried out, a potential electronic commerce user, seeking a list of electronic commerce pages or sites that may be of interest to him, will also receive too many pages or sites that are unrelated to electronic commerce. This will both waste his time, and frustrate him. Moreover, to the extent that pages that are part of electronic commerce sites are missed, the user will not receive as complete a list of potentially-useful electronic commerce Web pages or sites as otherwise.
Second, insofar as methods for analyzing user search queries and returning lists of potentially useful Web pages or sites do so by utilizing data bases that summarize the content of Web pages or sites, the methods can proceed most quickly, and can be most efficient in their use of computer storage capacity, if the data bases upon which they rely can be limited in scope to information about Web pages that are part of electronic commerce sites, rather than being required to contain information about a much larger set of Web pages. But for a data base to be so limited, it must rely upon an efficient and accurate method of determining what Web pages relate to electronic commerce, and therefore should be summarized in the data base.
In determining whether a page is part of an electronic commerce site, however, it is not always possible to rely exclusively on information on that page; it is sometimes useful to make the determination based upon the characteristics of other pages in the site. It is therefore useful to have a method to locate other pages that are part of the same site as a given page.
For smaller sites, which are contained on a single server, that is not difficult. It is a reasonable assumption that if multiple pages contain links to one another, and all reside on the same server, they are in fact all part of the same site. Hence, starting from a given page which is of interest, one can simply follow links to other pages that are on the same server, and conclude that all such pages are part of a site. That site can then be analyzed to determine if it is likely to be an electronic commerce site.
Increasingly, however, sites on the Web are becoming larger, as companies increasingly use the Web to facilitate large scale electronic commerce. A company may distribute a site over multiple servers. Thus, there is a need for a technique to determine whether pages on different servers in fact are part of the same site. If such a technique were available, it could be used to help determine what pages were part of an electronic commerce site.
Prior efforts to solve this problem have not been completely successful. If one simply assumes that two pages are parts of different sites if they are on separate servers, that leads to missing many pages in large sites which spread over multiple servers. And such large sites may be among the most useful sites, since they may be large electronic commerce sites created by large companies.
Nor is it useful to assume that any two sites that are linked are part of the same site. Experience demonstrates that many useful Web sites contain links to other sites. Thus, treating any pages linked as part of a single site would lead to vastly overestimating the size of a typical Web site. (Indeed, given the richness of links on the Web, it might well lead to a conclusion that most of the Web is a single site!)
Finally, it is not sufficient simply to conclude that all pages that share the same URL (uniform resource locator) server hostname are part of the same site. Portions of sites sometimes have different URL server hostnames.
One could imagine an effort to develop complex algorithms to analyze the content of pages that are joined by links, to attempt to determine based on that analysis whether the pages are part of a single site. However, any such effort would be complicated, slow to execute, and of limited accuracy, given the similarity of content between similar sites that may be linked in some circumstances, and on the other hand the variety of content that may be contained within a single site in other circumstances. There is thus a need for a simple, reasonably accurate, technique for quickly determining whether pages that are linked are part of the same site.
Nor is the need for such a technique limited to the problem of classifying Web pages as being part of electronic commerce sites or not. First of all, there are many other purposes besides electronic commerce for which it will be useful to be able to select, from among the overwhelming number of Web pages, a subset of pages that have some characteristic in common: pages limited to a particular technical field, for example, or pages permitting the downloading of software. And again it may be necessary for purposes of classifying pages as satisfying such a criterion or not, to consider the characteristics of the site of which the page is a part, not just the characteristics of the page in question in isolation.
Moreover, even in the context of attempting to select pages of interest from the Web as a whole, a specialized program such as a search engine may find it desirable to consider, not just the data or information on a particular page, but the data or information on other pages within the same Web site. Specialized programs such as search engines may consider factors such as how often a given term occurs on a Web page, where on the page it is located, how close that term is located to another term, and whether other terms are located on the page, or in close proximity. In addition, however, it may be useful for the specialized program to be able to analyze the occurrence of terms, not just on the immediate page, but on the remainder of the site. By considering such additional information, a specialized program may be able to refine its analysis, and thus may be able to provide more useful results to the user. Thus, for this reason as well it is useful to have a quick and accurate method of finding other pages that are part of the same Web site as a specific page being analyzed.
As the Web has grown to encompass more and more material, another shortcoming in current methods of retrieving Web pages has become apparent, and this shortcoming is of concern for electronic commerce purposes as well as for other purposes. The more material the Web contains, the more difficult it becomes for a user to formulate a specific search criterion that returns useful pages or sites ranked in order of potential interest to him, without returning so many pages or sites that he is overwhelmed.
Efforts to circumvent this problem to date have not been completely successful. Users may conduct multiple searches, starting anew each time, but this is wasteful of their time, and frustrating, and their later efforts may be no more successful than their initial ones. Users may try to guess how to modify a prior search to yield more useful results, but such efforts too may be unsuccessful, leaving users to spend substantial amounts of time sifting through material that is not of interest to find the minority of useful material. Another problem is that if a search fails to locate certain useful material, the user may not even be aware that that has happened.
Users may respond to these problems by abandoning efforts to search for sites of interest to them, and instead simply responding to advertising that highlights certain sites, or responding to lists of sites that are created, not based upon the utility of the site to that user, but based upon payment by the site for inclusion in the list. But such methods of site selection may not produce the sites that would be most useful to the user, and also may leave the user feeling that his interests have been subordinated to those of advertisers and others.
These problems in efficiently finding the sites of most use to the user may discourage people from taking full advantage of Web resources, and in particular from using the Web for electronic commerce purposes. Thus there is a recognized great need for more effective information retrieval (IR) techniques.
Prior efforts have been made to improve the efficiency and yield of search processes, for electronic commerce as well as for general Web search purposes, by improving the mathematical algorithms that conduct the searches, and by paying attention to more factors than simply the presence or absence of specified terms in the page or site of interest. For example, efforts have been made to consider how often other pages or sites link to a given page or site, as a measure of how highly to rank a page or site. Or users presented with an initial list may be offered the opportunity to select a single page or site on the returned list and request additional pages or sites similar to that one. But none of these efforts has been fully successful. Moreover, they all share a single common deficiency. Because when they begin users often do not know exactly what they want, or where the material they want is most likely to be located, they may be unable to describe the target of their search with any precision. Thus, any such algorithm, no matter how sophisticated, can only yield results of limited usefulness. There is thus a need for a technique for improving the usefulness of results returned by Web search algorithms, and in particular for a technique with application in the field of electronic commerce.
Another group of shortcomings in current methodology that limits the ability to provide useful lists of electronic commerce sites to potential users is the difficulty in maintaining in a conveniently and quickly usable form information about pages or sites on the Web. It is generally believed that an efficient specialized program for generating lists of useful Web pages or sites in response to user inquiries must utilize information about Web pages or sites that is stored in data bases accessible to the specialized program. It is recognized that a new full search of the Web in response to each inquiry would take excessive time and computer resources to be feasible for most purposes.
Inverted term lists are frequently utilized to store information about Web pages or sites in a database, to avoid the need for a full Web search in response to a user inquiry. An inverted term list may be prepared for each term present in the collection of pages or sites being analyzed. (Hereinafter, for simplicity, xe2x80x9cdocumentxe2x80x9d shall be used to refer to the items, such as pages or sites, in the collection being analyzed. A xe2x80x9ctermxe2x80x9d may be any word, number, acronym, abbreviation or other collection of letters, numbers and symbols which may be found in a fixed order in a document.) Alternatively, lists may be prepared for all terms except certain common words, referred to as stop words, such as xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9candxe2x80x9d. Alternatively, lists may be prepared only for a specialized subset of terms of special interest, such as technical terms in a particular field, or names. Finally, the inverted term lists may attempt to maintain information about all pages or sites on the Web, or they may maintain information only about certain pages or sites that are determined to be of potential interest, such as pages or sites relating to electronic commerce.
An inverted term list for a term may contain information about the overall occurrence of that term in a collection of documents being analyzed. The information which may be maintained in an inverted term list for a given term may include information such as the total number of documents in the collection in which that term occurs, the total number of occurrences of that term in the document collection, and the maximum number of occurrences of that term in any single document in the collection, among other things. (Alternatively, some or all of this information may be stored in a lookup table which also contains the address of the inverted term list for the term in question.)
An inverted term list also will include information about the occurrence of that term in particular documents in the collection. For each document in the collection in which that term occurs, the inverted term list may include information about the location of the document in the collection, or a reference to a lookup table where such information is stored. The inverted term list may also include the number of occurrences of that term in that document. In addition, the inverted term list may include other information about the occurrences of that term in that document, such as the locations in that document of its occurrences.
An inverted term list may be stored in the form of a linked list or as an array. In a linked list, there may be a header containing the general information that is not specific to a particular document, such as but not limited to the number of occurrences of the term in the collection of documents as a whole, if that information is not maintained in the lookup table. In the linked list there may also be one link for each document in which the term appears. In this arrangement, each link in an inverted term list will contain the location of a document in the collection in which that term appears, together with such information about the occurrence of that term in that document as is being maintained, and the address of the next link in the inverted term list. (To save storage space, rather than containing the URL of a document, the inverted term list may contain the address in a lookup table at which the URL is stored. To further save storage space, the inverted term list may store that lookup table address relative to the lookup table address of the prior document in the inverted term list, rather than as an absolute address.)
Inverted term lists are helpful for many techniques for searching large collections of documents for documents of interest. For example, a user may wish to retrieve documents (Web pages or sites) from the Web which contain a particular word. However, the Web is so large that it is not desirable to conduct a full new search of the Web for documents containing the specified word in response to the request. Inverted term lists resolve that problem. If a user specifies a particular word of interest, it is simply necessary to consult the inverted term list for that word, and to refer the user to all documents on the list. It is also possible to list the documents in the inverted term list such that those that use the desired word more often are placed at the top of the list; this may help the user find the most useful document more quickly.
More complicated requests also may be handled with inverted term lists. For example, if a user wishes documents in which two particular words occur, it is simply necessary to consult the inverted term lists for both words, and to refer to the user any documents which are found on either list. Again, documents that may be more useful may be placed higher on the list of useful documents, according to considerations such as but not limited to how many occurrences they have of the desired words.
Other varieties of searches can also be accommodated by means of inverted term lists. For example, one can respond to a request for documents that contain one specified word but not another specified word by consulting the inverted term lists for the two words, and after ranking documents according to how often they contain the desired word, lowering the ranking of documents which contain the undesired word.
Current techniques for Web searching and retrieval that do not maintain information about documents in the collection in an accessible data base, other than by means of inverted term lists, pose problems. In particular, they do not organize and maintain information by the underlying document, rather than by the terms of interest. This leads to a number of problems in providing useful lists of documents in response to user inquiries, which will now be discussed. While these problems occur in other contexts as well as in the context of electronic commerce, they are of particular concern to those trying to provide accurate and efficient search techniques for the retrieval of electronic commerce information.
One problem that results from the failure to maintain information organized by the underlying document is the difficulty of maintaining accurate and up to date inverted term lists. This is a problem because, in order for inverted term lists to be useful, they must be reasonably accurate. If the collection of documents which they describe is static, that is not a problem. If, however, as in the case of the Web, and electronic commerce in particular, the collection is dynamic, with documents being modified or even deleted frequently, inverted term lists can quickly become inaccurate.
This is a problem because, when a user makes a request, and inverted term lists are used to determine which documents may be responsive, incorrect documents will be returned if there have been changes in underlying documents in the collection which are not reflected in inverted term lists. Hence a user will be referred to documents that are not of interest to him, while he is not referred to other, potentially useful, recently-modified documents. Moreover, insofar as other indices or collections of information are maintained to facilitate responding to queries or otherwise providing information to users, it is important that the information in the inverted term lists be kept synchronized with the other information.
In order to avoid these problems, one may wish to update inverted term lists whenever any documents in the collection which are indexed are modified or deleted. This process may be very time consuming. The reason is that, in the absence of any information stored in an accessible data base with respect to specific documents, indicating what terms were contained in the document before its modification or deletion, whenever that document is modified or deleted every inverted term list must be searched individually to determine if that document was located in it. In the case of document collections as extensive as the Web, or even simply of all electronic commerce sites on the Web, there are a very large number of inverted term lists, and many of the inverted term lists may be very long. Thus, it is a long process to search all inverted term lists for a document. And this lengthy process may be repeated each time any document in the collection is changed.
Some prior efforts to avoid this problem have been unsatisfactory. For example, one might choose to increase the efficiency of the process by using a batch process: updating inverted term lists to reflect changes in more than one document at a time. In this approach, rather than just looking for the occurrence of one particular document in an inverted term list at a time, and updating the list to reflect changes in that document, one might simultaneously look for the occurrence of a number of documents, and make changes to the list to reflect changes to all of those documents at the same time. This process has the advantage of reducing the computer resources that must be devoted to the process of updating lists, but the disadvantage is that significant resources are still consumed, and moreover grouping changes introduces delays in the updating process which reduce the accuracy of the results produced when the inverted term lists are used in responding to search queries. It would thus be useful, in the specific context of electronic commerce as well as generally, were there an efficient method of determining, when a document has been modified or deleted, which inverted term lists contained the document, so that the changes to the inverted term lists can be made efficiently and immediately.
Other problems also stem from the fact that conventional methods generally do not store information in a manner which is organized by document. For example, in the course of various methodologies for choosing documents anticipated to be useful to a user, it may be useful to calculate the score a given document will achieve under a particular search query. Under conventional methods, where no information is stored by document in a data base, it is necessary, in order to calculate a document score, to consult an inverted term list for each term in the search query, and to search within each such inverted term list to determine if that term occurs in the document in question. It could be more efficient if in calculating the document score one could avoid consulting inverted term lists for terms which do not occur in the document.
There is a further problem that occurs as a result of the fact that some conventional methods do not store information in a manner organized by document. It is recognized that searches for useful documents can take a relatively long time to process. This is because as the search criteria become complicated, more and more inverted term lists need to be referenced. Moreover, as the underlying document collection becomes bigger, each inverted term list becomes longer, including as it does all references to the term in question in the document collection. An inverted term list is likely to be particularly long if the term in question is relatively common.
Prior efforts to address this problem include refusing to permit the use of common words as part of a search inquiry. As noted above, words such as xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9candxe2x80x9d may be omitted. Other common words, however, can be of use in narrowing down the search to more useful documents. For example, it might be of interest to find all documents referring to the occurrence of xe2x80x9costeoporosisxe2x80x9d in xe2x80x9cwomen.xe2x80x9d While searching on xe2x80x9costeoporosisxe2x80x9d alone will produce these documents, it may also produce many extraneous documents. It would thus be useful to use the word xe2x80x9cwomenxe2x80x9d to refine the search. But this word is very common, and hence is likely to occur in many documents. There is thus a need for a method of making complex searches which include many terms more efficient.
In addition, in view of the difficulty that users sometimes have in initially formulating search queries that effectively return documents of interest, without also returning many extraneous documents, as discussed above an iterative technique by which an initial search query could be repeatedly modified based upon feedback from the user as to the relevance of documents on the list could be of use. Insofar as such techniques would modify search queries based on the characteristics of documents judged to be relevant, it is useful to have a method of maintaining information on the characteristics of documents, so that it is not necessary to find the document on the Web and analyze it from scratch each time it is identified as relevant (or irrelevant) in the process of such an iterative search.